Authority
Authority are various abilities the Witches of sin and Sin Archbishops use. Information Authorities can be manifested within people after they have taken in Witch Genes. Currently only the Authority of Pride hasn't been revealed as the seat is vacant. As Ley is mentioned to be able to control the Authority because it obeyed Daphne's Witch Genes, it can be assumed that the Witch Genes and Authorities used by the Sin Archbishops originally belonged to the Witches of Sin. Users Types Sloth The Authority of Sloth was formerly used by Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti & Elza Kirite and currently used by Jens *'Sloth, Flux' **The user can let out a black wave toward their surroundings, corrupting the minds of those who have no knowledge of Spirit Magic. Those affected experience hallucinations, auditory hallucinations, and severe pain, then expose the whites of their eyes, foam at the mouth, and are nearly driven mad. The Magic, Divine Protections and other powers are stolen and given to the User. *'Unseen Hand' **The user can cause physical interference by creating an invisible force field in the shape of a hand. The effect area, power, and number of hands is based on the user, and according to Pack the Witch of Envy was able to manifest 2000 hands at once. Gluttony The Authority of Gluttony is formerly used by Ley Batenkaitos, Roy Alphard and currently used by Louis Arneb and Jens *'Gluttony' **The user can eat the name and memories of their opponent. To eat a name, the user touches them with their left hand, then licks the palm of the same hand. Things such as experience, talent, and the likes and dislikes of human relationships serve as food for the user, allowing them to take advantage of any abilities or memories their opponents had. However, if the user eats a fake name, they are plagued with severe nausea. ***Those that have had their names eaten have their existences erased from the world, destroying any human relationships along with preventing the use of magic and negating any contracts with Spirits. ***Those that have their memories eaten become amnesic and any characteristics they may have had are reset, effectively making them into a different person. ***Those that have both their name and memories eaten simply become a shell, and although they live, they no longer eat, excrete waste, or age, putting them in suspended animation. *'Eclipse' **Eclipse is considered to be the trump card of gluttony and is implied to have two types; Solar Eclipse and Lunar Eclipse. ***'Solar Eclipse' : The User duplicates him self a serveral times and splitting those 3 clones in 3 categories, Anorexic, Gourmet and Balance. Each of them has the same strength as the original user. Though the original user is way more tired and cant fight by himself. ***'Lunar Eclipse' : The user can make his targets feel extreme hunger. The user can even let the targets eat each other or them self. ***'Lunar & Solar Eclipse' : The User can eat a part of the world. Though this would take around a living person and 500 years. This was formerly used by The Witch of Envy and Daphne Greed The Authority of Greed is currently used by Regulus Corneas and by Jens. *'Stillness of an Object's Time' **The user can stop the time of themselves or anything they're wearing, touched, or even their breath. This stops any interference from outside and only allows the user's interference outwards. This negates any attack against the user, and if the user waves their hand, anything in its trajectory is cut no matter the toughness. Atmosphere released from the stillness can cause shockwaves, gravel thrown around can become inevitable shots, and it can enable the user to travel at extremely high speeds. Normally, multiple uses of this ability can be deadly as the user's own heart also stops, however it can be circumvented when combined with another of the Authority of Greed's abilities. *'Lion's Heart' **The user merges their heart with one of the people of his kingdom, or in other words any woman that the user has confirmed to be their wife. With this, the user can use the effects of Stillness of an Object's Time as long as they wish to. As it is only a pseudo heart, even if the merge is destroyed the only aftereffect is that the user bears the burden again. Any conditions or effect area haven't been shown. Wrath The Authority of Wrath is currently used by Sirius. *'Wrath' **The user can share or transmit their emotions and senses to others. After polarizing emotions such as anger or sorrow, the user can transmit it to any people in their vicinity, either taking control of them or resonating a certain emotion between a certain amount of people to raise it to the point of madness. Also, since the user can share senses such as distress or pain, if anyone dies within the effect area the user can force others within the same area to die the same way. These Transmits are transmitted by Chains. *'Spirit Control' or Fire Control **The user can control the chains wrapped around their body or transform the chains into magical chains that can transform humans in spirits. Lust The Authority of Lust is currently used by Capella Emerada Lugnica. *'Variation and Change' **The user can transform themselves or others into various things. This ability can also be used to heal by transforming damaged parts into uninjured parts, with Al mentioning that Capella was able to heal "after I cut her head off and crushed her heart", and any spare parts generated through healing dissolve on their own. Vainglory The Authority of Vainglory is currently used by Pandora. *The user can rewrite phenomenon in their favor as many times as they want. Using this, they can negate their death, bury people into the ground instantly, teleport people without leaving any trace of their actions behind, and change people's memories. Despair The Authority of Despair is currently used by Hector. *The user can create an invisible gravity field like ability that is able to crush both living things and magic alike. *The user can recreate dead corpses as a puppet. this has been used serveral times by the witch cult, Though it is unknown if pandora used it. Navigation